Fears
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Vampire!Klaine. Blaine got their baby a "fun" Halloween costume. Kurt is not amused.


**I got prompted to write something for this artwork: whatstheproblembaby - tumblr - com / post/100936147504/ tacogrande-limpnoodledoodles-just-a-couple**

* * *

><p>"Can I look yet?" Kurt asked, standing in the living room with his hands over his eyes. Blaine had bought Charlie's Halloween costume without showing Kurt what it was, saying only that it would definitely coordinate with their own looks and it needed to be a surprise so Kurt could fully appreciate it.<p>

Kurt was pretty sure this really meant he would hate it and Blaine didn't want him to have time to return it, but that was beside the point.

"Let me just get in the best light...okay..._now!_" Blaine said, and Kurt opened his eyes, revealing-

"A bat?" he said, blinking rapidly like it might clear his already perfect vision. "You got our son a bat costume for Halloween? Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked, bouncing their giggling baby. "I told you he'd coordinate with us!"

"Blaine, we're already pushing it by going out dressed as vampires!" Kurt said. "Putting our son in a bat costume is basically daring the neighbors to come run us out of here with pitchforks and torches."

"Okay, one, you know that wouldn't actually harm us," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "And two, I've told you, darling, no one around here suspects we're _actually _vampires. We've gotten really good at blending in over the years!"

"Really? Then why did Mrs. McTavish leave all that fresh garlic bread outside our door the other day? And I saw Mr. Stevens out looking for sharp sticks yesterday morning!" Kurt said, tapping his foot impatiently. He knew he sounded relatively paranoid, but living over four hundred years had taught him a thing or two about assuming the coast was clear. He still had a scar from getting staked in the arm back in the 1880s, after all.

"Mrs. McTavish gives food to everyone, Kurt," Blaine said, shifting Charlie in his arms. "She gave the Prakashes banana bread last week! And Mr. Stevens said Tommy needed sticks for a diorama he's making for school, I asked when I was bringing Charlie back from daycare. We're totally fine, sweetheart."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, feeling the fight drain from him. "I just – it was one thing when we only had to worry about the two of us. Now that we've got Charlie, I need to make sure he's one hundred percent safe."

"You know that I'd be packing our bags already if I thought Charlie was in any danger," Blaine said, eyes softening. "I'd even forgo Halloween to make sure we could get out safely."

"Wow, you really do love our kid," Kurt teased, knowing Blaine loved any day where dressing up and getting free candy was the norm, even if they didn't strictly need food anymore.

"Well, his first word _was _dada," Blaine said, winking impishly at Kurt.

"His first word has to be an actual _word_, B, not just a string of sounds that any fool can make," Kurt said, seething. "His first recognizable word was papa!"

"Oh, and how is that not just a string of sounds?" Blaine accused.

"Dadadada papapapa!" Charlie cut in, laughing brightly and making both of his daddies join in.

"Do you love both of us, Charlie boy?" Kurt asked, reaching out for their son. Blaine handed him over obligingly, and Kurt cradled Charlie to his chest.

"Ah!" Charlie said, smiling.

"He really is adorable in this costume," Kurt said, loving how well the black of Charlie's costume matched his hair.

"See? I told you," Blaine said, smirking. "And it's better than dressing him as a clove of garlic or something."

"You may have a point there," Kurt said. "But next year, we're going in actual _costumes_, not the outfits we wore when we first met. This just feels like cheating."

"Deal," Blaine said, snagging the plastic pumpkin they'd bought to hold Charlie's candy off the coffee table. "Candy time?"

"Candy time," Kurt repeated, nodding once. "Oh, and dibs on all the KitKats!"

"No fair!" Blaine whined, but Kurt was already out the door. Vampire speed had to come in handy for _something_, and that something was avoiding arguments over who got what candy.

Besides, Blaine always got all the Reese's cups. It was only fair.


End file.
